(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a HHO electrolysis cell for generating hydrogen that is mixed with a fuel and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a HHO electrolysis cell mounted in a vehicle. The cell is used for creating adjustable amounts of hydrogen that is mixed with a fuel supply to a vehicle or other types of fuel driven stationary and portable equipment for improved fuel economy.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a number of different types of HHO electrolysis cells used for generating hydrogen and mixing the hydrogen with a vehicle fuel. None of these prior art cells provide for generating increased amounts of hydrogen to a vehicle fuel system when the vehicle accelerates from idle to a desired vehicle speed. Also, the cell is designed to maintain the increased hydrogen supply to the fuel system during the desired vehicle speed.